


Ради улыбки

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), Kollega



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Cardassian Anatomy, Cardassian Rebellion, Comfort No Hurt, Comfort Sex, Comforting Garak, Don't copy to another site, Early Work, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Patriotism and sex, Post-Episode: s07e24 The Dogs of War, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Persuasion, Shy Damar, Touch-Starved, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Скрываясь в подвале у Милы, недовольный одиночеством и вынужденной изоляцией, Дамар позволяет Гараку помочь ему сбросить напряжение. Таймлайн — через неделю после «Псов войны».
Relationships: Damar/Elim Garak
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Ради улыбки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just For a Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/679093) by vmeredith. 



Гарак бережно нес тяжелые портпледы вниз по лестнице, ведущей в подвал дома, где он вырос, и надеялся, что одежда не слишком измялась. Дамар сидел, внимательно уставившись в экран небольшого компьютера, который стоял у подножья. В последние дни он завел привычку носить только серые форменные брюки и черную сорочку, а броню аккуратно складывал на койку. Конечно, самым очевидным стал бы вариант, что Дамару просто хотелось чувствовать себя комфортнее без полного обмундирования, но Гарак посчитал это признаком того, что Дамар отбросил наконец символику милитаристской Кардассии — может, даже неосознанно. Когда Гарак подошел ближе, тот поднял голову, глядя на него с облегчением.

— Гарак! — приветствовал его Дамар, привстав со стула. — У тебя вышло передать оборудование ячейке Торвена? То, которое они запрашивали?

— Обо всем позаботились, — заверил его Гарак. — Они смогут сделать столько бомб, сколько нужно.

Дамар ответил коротким кивком.

— Хорошо. Что это у тебя?

— Пара костюмов, — ответил Гарак и, бросив портпледы на свою койку, начал расстегивать их.

— Ты что, ходил за покупками? В такое время? — ошеломленно спросил Дамар.

— На самом деле это подарки, — сказал ему Гарак. — От поклонника.

— Поклонника? — Ошеломление в голосе Дамара усилилось. — Вижу, ты быстро завел себе друзей в подполье.

Гарак выпрямился и одарил Дамара улыбкой.

— От твоего поклонника, — поправил он.

В ответ Дамар окинул его угрюмым взглядом.

— От моего, — буркнул он и отвернулся к терминалу.

— У тебя получилось завоевать нескольких, — прокомментировал Гарак, отлично понимая, что преуменьшает факты. — Я думал, тебе будет приятно знать, что тобой восхищается народ Кардассии.

— Для них я — пример того, что надо сражаться с Доминионом, только это мне и нравится во всей ситуации.

— Ты для них — источник вдохновения, не просто пример.

Дамар развернул стул и уставился на Гарака.

— Для них я — символ, и не слишком-то реалистичный или правдоподобный. Это их вдохновляет? Хорошо. Я знаю, как важны вдохновляющие символы, но не собираюсь сидеть здесь и верить в их обманчивые надежды. Кажется, поклонники забыли обо мне кое-что. Как только до них дойдет, что тот, кем они так восхищаются, просто ничего не делает и прячется в подвале, их восхищение быстро сойдет на нет.

В ответ на пессимизм Дамара Гарак покачал головой и вытащил из чехла один из костюмов.

— Где коммандер Кира? Я думал, вы собирались распланировать цели для удара.

— Мы это еще утром закончили, — сказал Дамар и снова отвернулся. — Она отправилась к Преде, дать ее ячейке пару уроков по техникам саботажа. Ее еще несколько часов не будет. И мне это не нравится. Кажется, Кира считает, что для защиты хватит и балахона. Но на улицах ей не место — не больше, чем мне.

В ворчании Дамара слышалась зависть. Гарак распаковал второй костюм, несколько раз провел ладонью по ткани, расправляя, и уложил на койку.

— Над чем ты работаешь? — спросил Гарак.

Дамар откинулся на спинку стула.

— Ни над чем, — пробормотал он и выключил терминал. — Просто пара идей насчет реформ.

— Идей, которые, по-твоему, не сработают?

Дамар снова вскочил и начал расхаживать туда-сюда — явный признак возбуждения.

— Не знаю, сработают они или не сработают. Мне нужно то, чего у меня нет. Советник, который знает, как именно нужно сформировать правительство. Что я вообще знаю о правительстве, кроме того, чем они занимались в прошлом? А это теперь для нас не подходит! Нужно кое-что получше старого государства. Но я просто не знаю, как можно его улучшить. Я не какой-то там государственный деятель. И едва ли политик. Я просто солдат.

Гарак улыбнулся в ответ.

— Может, больше, чем просто солдат. Кроме того, о подобных вещах можно подумать и позже. Достаточно сосредоточиться на том, как избавиться от Доминиона.

— Наверное, — сказал Дамар, но Гарак знал: эта мысль продолжит его беспокоить. Может, так и надо. В конце концов, как только Доминион падет, старая Кардассия, скорее всего, рассыплется следом. Нужно чем-то ее заменить.

Дамар продолжал расхаживать из угла в угол, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Вытаскивая из чехла третий костюм, Гарак вздохнул. Единственное, что Дамар мог делать — ходить туда-сюда и беспокоиться, и жить бок о бок с ним становилось некомфортно. Всю прошедшую неделю Дамар был в восторге от желания народа сражаться за свободу, но сейчас его переполняло напряжение, которое некуда было сбросить.

Гарак был убежден: стремление Дамара бороться, воодушевленность тем, как растет из-за него сплоченность людей, заставляют и его самого хотеть выйти на улицу, присоединиться к зарождающемуся противоборству с Доминионом. Но такого Дамар не мог себе позволить — слишком знаменит. Его или затопчет толпа — в восхищении от близости рядом героя, — или арестует первый подвернувшийся патруль джем’хадар. Все, что мог Дамар, это прятаться и помогать создавать ячейки сопротивления, изучать карты и подбирать вместе с Кирой подходящие цели, а еще планировать будущее, которое он представлял для новой Кардассии. И Гарак был убежден: для Дамара этого недостаточно.

— Дамар, может, примеришь костюмы? — предложил Гарак, указав на одежду.

Дамар презрительно нахмурился в сторону нарядов.

— Это неуместно. Я военнослужащий, офицер. Я не могу расхаживать туда-сюда без формы.

— Ну, для начала, ты вообще не можешь «расхаживать туда-сюда», — заметил Гарак. — Во-вторых, ты уже несколько дней не надевал полное обмундирование. Думаю, пора совсем от него отказаться.

Услышав это, Дамар застыл.

— Избавиться? От мундира? — возмущенно спросил он. — Как ты можешь ожидать от меня такого? Ты вообще понимаешь, что мне предлагаешь?

— Понимаю, — ровным голосом отозвался Гарак. — И предлагаю тебе уйти в отставку.

— Но военная служба — это моя профессия.

— Больше нет.

— А я думаю, да, — настаивал Дамар. — Доминион уйдет, но это не изменит того, что я офицер. Армия — вся моя жизнь с тех пор, как меня призвали, а мне было четырнадцать.

— Разве ты до сих пор должен быть ей верен? — возразил Гарак. — Дамар, армия — твой враг. Они тебя отвергли. Они сражаются против нас. В своей речи ты ясно отдал приказ о сопротивлении, о борьбе с Доминионом — и он прозвучал для всех кардассианцев, включая военных. По-моему, они не подчинились тебе, верховному командующему, так что уверен — армии ты ничего не должен.

Дамар бросил взгляд на костюмы, и его жесткое выражение лица сменилось обеспокоенным. Гарак ждал: Дамар, прикусив губу, мысленно оценивал проблему. Без сомнения, решение было трудным. В какой-то момент Дамар стал определять себя как офицера, как военного — точно так же, как и для Гарака бытность оперативником Обсидианового ордена некогда стала важной частью самоопределения. И все же форма Дамара представляла из себя последний бастион старой Кардассии в его сердце, и мысль о военной службе как о призвании только лучше проявила проблему — тот факт, что Дамару это определение больше не подходило. Он хотел новой Кардассии — значит, должен был стать для нее новым предводителем.

— Знаю, зачем ты хочешь, чтобы я это сделал, — сказал глухим голосом Дамар, не глядя на Гарака. — Снова символизм. Когда я в форме, то представляю армию, и ты прав — военные выступили против меня за Доминион. И все же я не оставляю надежду, что они поймут: Доминион — истинный враг Кардассии. Может, они и отвергли меня, но я их не отвергну.

Гарак улыбнулся. Ни в ком еще он не встречал настолько глубокой преданности.

— Это символизм, Дамар. Твоя форма представляет Кардассию в руках Доминиона, и это милитаризированное государство — не истинная Кардассия. Истинная Кардассия в тех, кто рискует жизнью, сражаясь за нее; здесь, в этом подвале, где ты мечтаешь о новом государстве. Ты больше не представляешь военный Союз. Ты представляешь народ.

Поджав губы, Дамар шагнул вперед и подхватил один из костюмных пиджаков.

— Ладно, пусть. Если уж мне надо своей жизнью что-то символизировать, лучше я буду представлять народ, а не армию. К тому же, когда все закончится, я не хочу, чтобы Кардассией правила военная диктатура. Я больше не полководец.

— Нет, не полководец, — с кивком ответил Гарак, — ты представитель народа.

Дамар смущенно мотнул головой и подобрал подходящие к пиджаку брюки. Он обошел койки и направился к перегородке, которую они устроили для переодевания, и Гарак дернулся: Дамар тащил костюм без всякой оглядки на бережность к ткани.

Гараку было почти что его жаль. Он бы пожалел Дамара по-настоящему, если бы не знал, что тот в силах справиться со свалившимися на него переменами. Так много перемен, и очень стремительных, но все же Дамар продолжал встречать вызовы с поднятой головой, превосходить ожидания снова и снова. Гарак ни разу не встречал таких, как он.

Он долгое время ненавидел Дамара. Прихвостень Дуката. Убийца. Пьяная марионетка Доминиона. Безжалостный, агрессивный, слабохарактерный кретин — худший выбор для предводителя Кардассии. Примерно так Гарак считал раньше.

Присоединившись к восстанию, Гарак вскоре обнаружил: многие из его предубеждений против Дамара или не подходят ему больше, или же не подходили никогда. Требовалось пристально понаблюдать за Дамаром, потому что тот чересчур многое скрывал за суровым, прямолинейным поведением. Слишком легко было принять это все за чистую монету, признать, что Дамар — простой, прагматичный, жестокий человек, но внутри он был совершенно другим. В Дамаре не скрывалось ничего простого. Вместо прагматизма в его сердце бушевал идеализм, который стоило направлять в нужное русло, защищать и от цинизма, и от иллюзий. За суровостью скрывалась внушающая изумление сила, перенесшая боль и уязвимость, огромное горе и бесчисленные сердечные раны, которые так полностью и не исцелились.

Гарак ненавидел Дамара и имел на это весьма веские причины. Примкнув к восстанию, он поначалу решил сдержать свою ненависть. И все же день за днем она утекала сквозь пальцы, словно песчинки из горсти, уносимые легким, но неумолимым ветерком, покуда не исчезла совсем, а ее место не заняла верность. Верность и восхищение, вера и надежда — и все это для человека, который раньше, казалось, всего этого не заслуживал.

Пока Гарак ждал Дамара, мысли о нем грели сердце. Нет, невозможно было ненавидеть такого, как он. Вместо этого Гарака охватила приязнь. Дамар взволновал его своей силой, и идеализмом, и мечтаниями о лучшей Кардассии. Он выводил Гарака из себя своей угрюмостью, и вспыльчивостью, и склонностью к безрассудству. Он забавлял Гарака тем, как легко и не дрогнув мог взглянуть своим недостаткам в лицо — и все же не мог принять правду о том, кем был, истину, которая помогла ему завоевать сердца людей. А дерзкая усмешка, которая порой вспыхивала у Дамара на лице, всегда вызывала у Гарака улыбку.

Дамар шагнул из-за перегородки с недовольным видом, одергивая пиджак. На взгляд Гарака, он совершенно преобразился. Гораздо привлекательней и совсем не такой суровый, хотя коричневый совсем не подходил к его темно-серой коже.

— Как-то не так ощущается, — проворчал Дамар.

— Слишком туго сидит на плечах, — критически заметил Гарак, окидывая его взглядом.

— Брюки слишком длинные, — уныло добавил Дамар, посмотрев на ноги. — Ничего удивительного.

Гарак кивнул. Дамар просто стеснялся своего среднего роста, но пусть его телу и недоставало высоты, остальное с лихвой ее возмещало. Широкие плечи и грудь, тонкая талия — Дамар был отличным образцом классической кардассианской мужской фигуры, которую только подчеркивал перевернутый треугольник военной формы. Но Гарак видел, что даже в плохо сидящем костюме Дамару вовсе не надо ничего подчеркивать.

— К счастью для тебя, — улыбаясь, сказал Гарак, — я могу бесплатно подогнать одежду в любое время.

Дамар едва заметно улыбнулся, как будто пытаясь взбодриться.

— Думаю, придется воспользоваться случаем.

— Буду рад, — заверил его Гарак.

Он шагнул ближе и натянул пиджак на плечах — посмотреть, сколько придется накидывать. Окинув Дамара и его плечи критическим взглядом, Гарак пригладил ткань, чувствуя под ней напряженные мышцы. Потом он опустился перед Дамаром на колени и расправил его штанины. Очень не хватало измерительных принадлежностей, но Гарак решил, что хватит и опытного глаза — он провел взглядом от шагового шва до того места, где штанины доставали до босых ступней.

— Все можно подогнать, — сказал Гарак, выпрямляясь, — но цвет мне не нравится. Как думаешь?

Он рассеянно расправил воротник. Дамар пожал плечами.

— Нормальный цвет.

— Не подходит к твоей коже, — сообщил Гарак, окидывая его новым взглядом. Заметив, что и брюки сидят не слишком удачно, он положил руки Дамару на талию: под тканью ощущалось крепкое тело. — А тут слишком свободно. Я все подгоню, если тебе нравится костюм, но, может, другой подойдет лучше.

— Не знаю, нравится он мне или нет, — сказал Дамар и снова одернул пиджак, а Гарак тем временем зашел ему за спину — глянуть, как костюм смотрится сзади. — Может, и понравится, если будет сидеть получше.

Гарак разгладил пиджак на спине — руки коснулись твердых, узловатых мышц.

— Ты слишком напряжен, Дамар. Нужно расслабиться.

В ответ тот фыркнул.

— Я только и делаю, что расслабляюсь, — проворчал Дамар. — Я только и могу, что сидеть здесь и ничего не делать. Как арестант.

— Едва ли от этого расслабишься.

— Хорошо бы у меня была компания, — сказал Дамар с расстроенным вздохом. — Когда вы с Кирой уходите, здесь становится очень тихо и очень одиноко.

Гарак сочувственно потрепал его по плечу.

— Это не навсегда.

— Да я с ума сойду, если это скоро не закончится. Терпеть не могу, когда меня изолируют, и одиночество ненавижу.

— Я чувствую то же самое.

— И… должен признаться, мне начинает нравиться Кира.

Изумленный, Гарак отступил.

— Должно быть, ты шутишь, — сказал он и, обойдя Дамара, встал перед ним. Тот казался смущенным — хотя бы на это у него хватило приличий.

— У мужчин есть потребности, Гарак, — пробормотал Дамар.

— О, это мне отлично известно, — ответил Гарак. — Но ты действительно хочешь Киру?

— Она вполне ничего, — слегка запинаясь, сказал Дамар: Гарака позабавила его смущенная попытка оправдаться. — Кира очень страстная, пылкая женщина. Красивой я бы ее не назвал, слишком уж тощая на мой вкус, но зато сильная и хорошо сложена. И в своей звезднофлотской форме вполне привлекательно выглядит. Еще у нее немного отросли волосы, и теперь она кажется куда женственней и милей, а эти ее косички, такие очаровательные…

Как будто услышав наконец собственные слова, Дамар поморщился.

— Но если Кира хотя бы заподозрит, что я такое о ней думаю, то просто закопает меня.

Гарак рассмеялся.

— Без всякого сомнения, — согласился он.

— Знаю, — пробормотал Дамар с очередным тоскливым вздохом. — Жалко звучит это все.

— Вовсе нет, — милостиво сообщил ему Гарак. — Всем нам нужна близость.

— Я разбаловался. Привык, что мои прихоти тут же удовлетворялись. Но уже месяцы прошли, Гарак. Месяцы!

«А годы не хочешь?» — с горечью подумал Гарак, и, хотя он прекрасно понял Дамара, его сочувствие слегка угасло.

— Полагаю, ты уже пробовал обычные способы разрядки? — спросил Гарак.

Дамар хмыкнул.

— В смысле, рукой? Не то. Нужно чужое прикосновение. Хочу снова ощутить в своих объятиях женщину, и… ну… ощутить женщину.

— Эту проблему решить несложно, — осторожно заметил Гарак. — Уверен, тебе можно кого-нибудь привести.

— Женщину для утех? — спросил Дамар, удивив Гарака своими колебаниями. Кажется, Дамар удивил и самого себя, скептически усмехнувшись. — Поверить не могу, что моей первой реакцией на это было сказать: «Нет». Кажется, я не настолько в отчаянии.

— Может, дело в том, что ты принимаешь роль предводителя всерьез?

— Может.

— Или слишком уважаешь себя, чтобы опуститься до встречи с проституткой.

— Я уже опускался до этого, — признался Дамар. — Просто не люблю женщин для утех. Они или так измучены работой, что им на все плевать, или настолько перепуганы, что их полчаса приходится уверять, что ничего им не сделаешь — лишь бы не начинали дрожать каждый раз, когда их касаешься.

В ответ на откровенность Гарак склонил голову набок.

— Большинство мужчин не стали бы утруждать себя уговорами.

— Не люблю, когда женщины меня боятся. Только слабакам и мелюзге нравится запугивать. Впрочем, большинство женщин для утех просто равнодушные и холодные, им как будто все равно, что ты с ними делаешь. Все это так обезличивает, как думаешь?

— Вполне обезличивает, — согласился Гарак, — хотя для некоторых мужчин в этом и смысл.

— Не для меня. К тому же, у людей и так плохое впечатление обо мне. Не стоит добавлять к моей плачевной репутации еще и проституток, которых ты мне приводишь.

— Так я и думал, — кивнул Гарак. — Хотя ты забываешь, что впечатление о тебе сменилось к лучшему. Мое сменилось, без сомнения. Я говорил, что ты завоевал поклонников. Уверен, молодая женщина из какой-нибудь ячейки была бы рада…

— Нет, — резко оборвал его Дамар. — Я не стану просить порядочную кардассианку опускаться до того, чтобы продавать себя мне. Хватает и того, что наши власть имущие постоянно обращаются так с остальными. И со мной это делали, и я делал это с другими. Но я слишком уважаю женщин, присоединившихся к нашей борьбе, и не стану ждать, что она пойдет со мной в постель просто потому, что я плохо контролирую свои позывы.

Его напряженность покорила новые высоты. Дамар вцепился во второй костюм.

— Ценю, что ты беспокоишься, но я как-то переживу.

Глядя, как Дамар уносится в сторону раздевалки, Гарак поежился. Может, он и переживет, но сам Гарак не был уверен, что сможет выжить рядом с настолько сексуально неудовлетворенным мужчиной. И все-таки он не мог не признавать — приводить Дамару женщину, продажную или кого-нибудь из сопротивления, само по себе рискованно. В целях безопасности нельзя раскрывать тайну его убежища. Какая жалость, решил Гарак, что Дамар интересуется только женщинами. Он сам был бы не против помочь ему немного сбросить напряжение.

От этой мысли у Гарака перехватило в горле, особенно когда тепло растеклось по его шейным гребням и отдалось глубоко в лобковой сумке. Обычно его предпочтения склонялись в сторону более утонченных и изящных мужчин, но Дамар был интересным, а его энергия — и телесная, и душевная, — без всякого сомнения влекла к себе. В течение многих лет Гарак слышал сплетни о его невероятных сексуальных аппетитах — столь же часто, как и слухи о его привычке пьянствовать. Дамара считали еще тем повесой, и, хотя молва обычно привирала — в хорошую сторону или в плохую, — Гарак знал, что чаще всего она основывалась на фактах.

Посчитав слишком опасным позволять себе предаваться фантазиям о близости, которая, скорее всего, никогда не произойдет, Гарак отогнал от себя эти мысли и понадеялся, что набухшие гребни окажутся не слишком заметны. Кроме того, было ясно, кого предпочитает Дамар. Очевидно, что в своем желании сбросить сексуальное напряжение он ни разу не думал о Гараке. Предпочтет затащить в постель запальчивую баджорскую террористку, а не зрелого и культурного кардассианца.

Дамар вышел из-за перегородки гораздо более довольным и привлекательным — цвет второго наряда, хвойный темно-зеленый, очень шел ему. Вручив коричневый костюм Гараку, Дамар раскинул руки.

— Что думаешь? — спросил он.

— Цвет тебе подходит гораздо больше. — Гарак уложил коричневый костюм на койку, одобрительно кивнул и обернулся к Дамару, окидывая его профессиональным взглядом. — И костюм сидит на тебе намного лучше.

— По крайней мере, китель, — согласился Дамар, хотя и дернул за воротник.

— Жмет на шее? — спросил Гарак, подходя ближе.

— Кусается, — буркнул Дамар.

— Он из тканой шерсти хечтока, — ответил Гарак и протянул руку — проверить, как ощущается на шее. — Придется немного привыкнуть, но ткань довольно теплая.

— Не уверен, что тепло стоит этой чесотки, — сказал Дамар и натянул воротник, чтобы тот не касался шейных гребней.

— Не дергай, — сообщил Гарак. — Растянешь, и он потеряет форму.

Опустившись на колено, он осмотрел брюки. Снова слишком длинные, хотя это легко исправить. Гарак провел ладонью по бедру Дамара вдоль внутреннего шва, проверяя, не нужно ли его обузить. Брюки болтались на талии слишком свободно. Экспериментируя, Гарак положил руки Дамару на талию и натянул пояс брюк, потом подтянул их повыше, чтобы укоротить в шагу. Мысленно отметил проблемные места — жаль, что нечем измерить. Китель тоже выглядел слишком длинным.

Вставая, Гарак сказал:

— Держи руки по швам.

Дамар подчинился, встав смирно и замерев.

— Так я и думал, — кивнул Гарак, — рукава длинноваты.

— По крайней мере, не жмет, — сказал Дамар.

Гарак и так это видел. Если не считать того, что костюм явно был сшит на более крупного мужчину, он отлично сидел на груди и плечах. Дамар снова начал дергать воротник, и Гарак подавил желание шлепнуть его по рукам.

— Не дергай, — настойчиво попросил он снова. — Если ткань не нравится, не важно, как хорошо сидит костюм.

— Ткань мне не нравится, — ровным голосом ответил Дамар.

— А жаль, — сказал Гарак. — Ты хорошо в нем выглядишь. Чудесно подчеркивает цвет твоих глаз.

Слова застали Дамара врасплох — он будто не знал, как на них реагировать. Окинул китель взглядом, словно впервые заметив, какого тот цвета.

Не глядя на Гарака, он сказал:

— Примерю последний, — и подошел к койке взять третий костюм. Держа его на весу, Дамар торопливо пошагал к перегородке и скрылся за ней.

Ожидая, пока Дамар оттуда выйдет, Гарак, чтобы отвлечься, стал разглаживать коричневый костюм и упаковывать его в портплед. Забавно, как легко он снова примерил на себя роль портного. Давным-давно Гарака удивило, насколько подходила ему эта роль — приятно было работать с интересной и качественной тканью, а попытки придумать хороший наряд приносили удовлетворение. И все же в портняжном ремесле Гарака больше всего радовала возможность быть ближе к другим. Обычные примерки и подгонки для клиентов помогали сгладить горечь постоянного одиночества.

Но этого не хватало — пусть Гарак и ненавидел одиночество, но заодно и старался держать людей на расстоянии, не давать сближаться. Он, конечно, наладил отношения со многими на «ГК9», но подозревал: старайся он вести себя более открыто, дружба стала бы глубже и принесла больше радости.

Конечно, дело было в кардассианском недоверии и осторожности к другим. Гарак был воспитан в обществе, где господствовали предательство и безжалостное стремление к власти над окружающими. Каждый кардассианец, вырастая, заучивал назубок, что доверять нельзя никому, кроме членов своей семьи. Требовалась уйма времени и усилий, чтобы кардассианец ослабил бдительность и кому-то доверился, и то после безоговорочных доказательств, что этот человек достоин доверия. Доказывать же это было рискованно — открывался путь к предательству, а такое на Кардассии всегда принималось близко к сердцу. И все же риск часто того стоил. Так, через завоеванное доверие, складывались крепкие узы дружбы, спаянные глубокой верностью друг другу.

Уже давно Гарак не ощущал глубокой дружеской связи, построенной на заслуженном доверии. Если такое вообще случалось, с грустью подумал он. Его связывала дружба с доктором Баширом, который видел Гарака в самом уязвимом положении и при этом с готовностью поддержал его. Гарак жаждал от него большего, чем дружба, но никогда не выказывал этого желания. Слишком уж часто доктор судил о Гараке, о его прошлом и о его культуре предвзято — откройся чуть сильнее, чем нужно, и тебя неизбежно отвергнут. И все же компания Башира, пока тот оставался рядом, немного скрашивала унылое существование в ссылке.

Так же, как и компания Одо, хотя Гарак проводил с ним гораздо меньше времени, чем хотел бы. Кажется, Одо понял, что сам столь же одинок, как и Гарак, и тоже в ссылке; так и зародилась между ними эмоциональная связь. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока затаенное одиночество Одо не начало развеиваться благодаря Кире.

Какая все же ирония, что из всех, с кем Гарак общался на станции, именно дочери Дуката он открылся больше всего и сильней всего доверял. Он все еще скучал по Зиял. Ее сияющий оптимизм порой действовал Гараку на нервы, но сама Зиял казалась ему очаровательной. И, что еще более иронично, теперь Гарак постепенно сближался с ее убийцей.

Быть может, подумал Гарак, это случилось потому, что Дамар так очевидно нуждался в нем. Ему требовалась эмоциональная поддержка, и высказанный совет, и внимательный слушатель. Дамар мечтал о великих делах и нуждался в друге, который сможет построить для них фундамент. Он нес на плечах тяжесть мира — пусть бы хоть кто-то разделил с ним ношу. Когда горе Дамара, и сожаления, и старые раны становились слишком болезненными, грозили ослабить его, нужен был тот, кто сможет снова его подбодрить. И никто, кроме Гарака, не смог бы обеспечить эту потребность, хотя Кира по-своему тоже эмоционально поддерживала Дамара. При всем этом Гарак был не против помочь Дамару и сделать что-то нужное. Наоборот, уже много лет никто не нуждался в Гараке, и сейчас ощущать это было приятно.

Мысли о Дамаре снова заставили его шейные гребни вспыхнуть. Дамар все еще нуждался в Гараке эмоционально, а теперь и физически, и от идеи дать ему желаемое гребни Гарака предвкушающе набухли. В конце концов, у самого Гарака тоже были потребности, которые он игнорировал дольше, чем хотелось бы. Редких сексуальных контактов, случавшихся на станции, едва ли хватало. Еще бы — их можно было по пальцам пересчитать, с инопланетянами, почти незнакомыми, которых Гарак соблазнял ради редких мгновений близости. Желание, потребность снова почувствовать рядом кардассианца наполняли Гарака тоской. Исследовать кардассианские гребни пальцами и губами. Ощутить, как трутся друг о друга чешуйки. Прижаться к щедрому рту Дамара своим… Внезапно Гарак глубоко втянул в себя воздух — фантазии зашли слишком далеко. Можно хотеть чего-то подобного, но вряд ли это случится, а Гарак не любил тратить время на пустые и глупые мечтания.

Когда Дамар шагнул из-за перегородки, у Гарака перехватило дыхание и сердце забилось чаще — от нелепой смеси страха и вины за то, что представлял близость с ним. Действительно, нелепо, отчитал себя Гарак и нацепил на лицо улыбку. Бояться совершенно нечего. И винить себя тоже. Во взгляде Дамара, когда тот посмотрел на Гарака, мелькнула напряженность и опасливость. Потом Дамар отвел глаза.

— Как тебе? — спросил Гарак и снова подошел ближе, встал перед ним, профессиональным взглядом оценивая, как сидит третий костюм.

— Ткань приятная, — сообщил Дамар, быстро взглянул на Гарака, а потом в сторону.

— Да, моссетская шерсть довольно удобна в носке, — сообщил Гарак и пощупал темно-бордовую ткань. От прикосновения Дамар отстранился, и Гарак улыбнулся, чтобы скрыть гримасу. Дамар все-таки заметил налившиеся кровью шейные гребни.

— Брюки слишком длинные, — отметил Гарак.

— На плечах все отлично.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Гарак, снова опускаясь на колено. Когда он положил руки Дамару на талию, тот немедленно напрягся. — Расслабься, Дамар. Это нужно только для подгонки.

— Правда? — пробормотал тот.

Гарак не обратил на это внимания и натянул свободную ткань вокруг талии Дамара, утягивая спереди — нужно было понять, сколько труда потребуется, чтобы брюки лучше сидели. Под тканью проступил изгиб сумки Дамара, и Гарак тут же пожалел, что это заметил. Слишком близко — запах шерсти, смешавшись с телесным запахом Дамара, превратился в приятный, манящий аромат.

Гарак поднялся на ноги. Дамар стоял перед ним и глядел вперед, напряженный, недовольный. Не желая усиливать неожиданный дискомфорт, Гарак зашел ему за спину, глядя, как костюм сидит сзади. Приподняв подол, Гарак заметил: брюки болтаются слишком свободно. Он снова прихватил пояс и поддернул его, натягивая — все сядет, работы будет немного. Отпустив брюки, Гарак положил ладони Дамару на спину, разглаживая на плечах прочную и мягкую ткань — напряжение все еще таилось в мышцах. Неожиданно Дамар отступил в сторону.

— Если хочешь, чтобы я все подогнал, — сказал Гарак ему в затылок, — то должен позволить мне это сделать.

Дамар со свистом вдохнул, но ничего не ответил. Покачав головой, Гарак обошел его и встал перед ним.

— Тебе некомфортно, когда я тебя касаюсь, — буднично сообщил Гарак.

В ответ Дамар бросил быстрый взгляд на его шею.

— Может, потому что тебе это слишком уж нравится.

— Возможно, ты прав, — признал Гарак, смущенный тем, как его выдали гребни. — Не ты один нуждаешься в чужих прикосновениях.

Нахмурившись, Дамар снова отвел глаза, хотя в его беспокойстве Гарак заронил для себя надежду. Его сородичи такие негибкие, консервативные, не слишком-то открытые в сексуальном плане — однополые связи совершенно не одобрялись. Тем не менее, невзирая на очевидное презрение, сексуальные отношения между мужчинами были на Кардассии вполне обычными, пускай и скрывались из виду, как и многие другие кардассианские увлечения. Вряд ли подобная идея для Дамара в новинку, и, подозревал Гарак, равно как и действие.

— Дело не в прикосновении, — неожиданно произнес Дамар с гневом в голосе. Быстрым движением он стащил через голову китель и швырнул на пол. Гарак приоткрыл рот, глядя на крепкие мышцы и гладкую чешую, тем временем Дамар стянул брюки и отбросил в сторону.

Стоя перед Гараком голышом, сердитый и бесцеремонный, Дамар раскинул руки в стороны.

— Зачем трогать, когда нужно это? На это ты хочешь посмотреть?

Чувствуя угрозу в его голосе, Гарак покачал головой и осторожно ответил:

— Ничего нового в тебе я не увидел. Или я должен быть удивлен, Дамар, тем, что у тебя есть сумка?

И какая! Гарак изо всех сил старался не смотреть на большой узел толстых чешуек там, где соединялись бедра Дамара, но взгляд скользил туда сам по себе — и Гарак чувствовал, как его собственные плотные чешуйки восхищенно шевелятся.

Дамар шагнул ближе и схватил его за запястье. Гарак попытался высвободиться, но Дамар дернул его руку вверх и прижал ладонь к своей груди.

— Этого ты хочешь? — прорычал он и придавил пальцы Гарака к гладким чешуйкам. — Пусть ткань не мешает, верно, Гарак?

— Чего я хочу, — твердым и ровным голосом ответил Гарак, — так это чтобы ты успокоился. Ты напряжен и расстроен. Хочу, чтобы ты расслабился, и, если не возражаешь, я помогу тебе. Но не собираюсь тебя ни к чему принуждать и уж точно не собираюсь отвечать на твое принуждение. Отпусти!

Дамар немедленно разжал хватку и отступил.

— Ты хочешь помочь, так, да?

— Я знаю твои предпочтения. Тем не менее, я уверен, ты в курсе, что сексуальное удовлетворение можно получать не только с женщинами.

— Я бывал с мужчинами, — проворчал Дамар, и в его голосе все еще звучала злость, а под ней — глубоко скрытая боль. — Но только когда требовалось. Специально я такого не искал.

— Знаю, — ответил Гарак, обеспокоенный подтекстом, крывшимся в словах Дамара. — Я не собираюсь форсировать события. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал: я могу дать тебе то, в чем ты так очевидно нуждаешься.

В животе свело от нервного напряжения — Гарак понимал, насколько опасно близок к тому, чтобы разрушить выстроенные отношения. Узы дружбы уже зародились, но были слишком незрелы. И он сам, и Дамар пока еще изучали, насколько могут доверять друг другу, и неожиданно этот урок доверия начал ощущаться жизненно важным. Взгляд Дамара стал совершенно холодным, но в нем не было отвращения, которое большинство кардассианцев испытали бы после признания Гарака.

— Чего ты хочешь этим добиться? — спросил Дамар твердым, как всегда, голосом, но в его глазах застыли боль и настороженность. — Думаешь, если станешь моим любовником, обеспечишь себе местечко рядом со мной? Что это свяжет нас сильнее, чем то, что уже есть? Если да, то это не обязательно.

Гарак медленно покачал головой, снова вспоминая, что крепкая, прочная маска Дамара скрывала душевные раны. Сколько раз за всю жизнь его использовали вот так — и какими способами? Без сомнения, он помнил тот сценарий, когда могущественный мужчина предлагал ему защиту и надежное положение в обмен на сексуальные услуги, только роли поменялись. И, как это часто случалось на Кардассии за закрытыми дверями — без сомнения, как только влиятельному мужчине надоедал юный любовник, все обещания о защите и должности испарялись.

— Я ничего от тебя не жду, Дамар, — просто сказал Гарак.

Тот недоверчиво фыркнул.

— Тогда зачем тебе ублажать меня? Ради удовлетворения тем, что ты трахнул предводителя Кардассии? Чтобы похвастаться? Или ты сохранишь это в секрете, чтобы потом использовать против меня?

Гарак переступил с ноги на ногу. Как по-кардассиански, с горечью подумал он, и как часто страсть и потребность в близости обходятся его сородичам дорогой ценой — это сердило, а еще печалило, что Дамар никак не мог признать, что кто-то может хотеть его без тайных мотивов. Не для того, чтобы получить власть, или использовать против него сексуальную близость, или стать известным благодаря связи со знаменитостью. Был ли в жизни Дамара хоть кто-то, желавший его просто так, за то, кем он был? Сильный, идеалистичный, обладавший необузданной энергией и жизненной силой, мужчина со жгучим темпераментом и яркими эмоциями, которые по-настоящему никогда не скрывались даже за жесткой личиной. И сейчас — тем более. Голубые глаза Дамара стали обжигающе ледяными, и он с неожиданной угрозой шагнул к Гараку.

— Или ты просто хочешь распробовать, каково быть с кардассианской легендой? — спросил Дамар с тяжелой горечью, изумившей Гарака. Конечно, Дамара тяготила ноша, взваленная на него ожиданиями народа, Гарак это знал, но не подозревал, насколько тот ненавидел эту тяжесть.

Гарак рассмеялся, надеясь улучшить его настроение.

— Серьезно, Дамар, ты думаешь так обо мне? Я видел, как ты ешь. Видел, как ты отказываешься вытирать рот платком и пользуешься вместо этого ладонью. Мне приходилось лежать рядом с тобой на этой койке и пытаться уснуть, несмотря на твой храп. А ты, если не храпишь, то ворочаешься и вертишься. Приходилось терпеть твою досадную привычку днями и ночами вышагивать из угла в угол. Поверь уж, первая мысль, которая приходит в голову при мысли о тебе — ни разу не «легенда».

В ответ Дамар одарил его скорбной улыбкой, потом неожиданно наклонил голову вправо, глухо защелкав шейным гребнем.

— И это, — добавил Гарак, указывая на него пальцем.

— Что? — требовательно спросил Дамар.

— Треск гребнем, — ответил Гарак с преувеличенным раздражением. — От этого звука у меня все съеживается.

Дамар снова нахмурился.

— Ты сам говорил, Гарак, что я напряжен. Когда я напрягаюсь, то хожу из угла в угол и щелкаю гребнями, потому что в шее и плечах все как будто замыкает.

— Все больше причин позволить мне помочь снять это напряжение.

Какое-то мгновение Дамар удерживал на нем взгляд, потом опустился на край одной из коек.

— Ладно, только не жди от меня взаимности, — холодно ответил Дамар. Он сидел, расставив ноги, настороже, но призывно, словно ждал, что Гарак просто приступит к делу.

Его равнодушие заставило Гарака остановиться. Кажется, Дамар воспринимал взаимное влечение как слабость, и это разочаровывало. Гараку же хотелось взаимности. Хотелось ощутить, как полные губы Дамара прижимаются к его рту, к его коже, и последнее, чего хотелось Гараку, чтобы тот ощущал себя падшим, как наверняка случалось в прошлом. Но Гарак отмахнулся от недовольства — он знал: пусть Дамар и возводил холодные и неприступные преграды, но внутри он был совершенно другим.

Вместо того, чтобы принять явное предложение Дамара погрузиться в его приоткрытую тестикулярную сумку, Гарак обошел койку и встал у него за спиной. Он был уверен: потребуются мягкость и понимание. Эти средства наверняка сработают с Дамаром, который, как подозревал Гарак, слишком редко сталкивался в жизни и с первым, и со вторым. Хотя, когда Гарак оперся коленом о койку позади него, Дамар напрягся еще сильнее, но не двинулся с места. Гарак осторожно опустил руки на его плечевые гребни, чувствуя, как напряжены под пальцами мышцы. Стараясь не касаться шейных гребней, Гарак начал разминать затвердевшие мускулы.

— Неудивительно, что тебя ранили так часто, постоянно, — мягко произнес Гарак. — Явный кандидат на роль жертвы.

После этих слов Дамар напрягся еще больше.

— Правда? — пробормотал он.

— Отлично представляю себе, — сказал Гарак, уверенно разминая Дамару спину и плечи. — Молодой солдат из хорошей, но невлиятельной семьи пытается реализовать амбиции на военной службе. Красивый, сильный юноша завоевывает расположение старших по званию, хоть и недоволен тем, что добился его не благодаря умениям и талантам, но лишь за счет тела и сексуальности. Власть имущие решают: ради того, чтобы заполучить в постель такого темпераментного, готового услужить юнца, можно дать пару ничего не значащих обещаний насчет протекции и положения. Но вскоре — слишком вскоре — юный любовник приедается, так что ему дают отвод: только для того, чтобы его подобрал другой из старших по званию. И за все это время молодому офицеру все сильнее не по себе от постоянно нарушаемых обещаний, все противнее от того, что никто не любит его просто так, только использует ради развлечения. В ответ этот молодой офицер становится все жестче, все строптивее, переполняется гневом.

Дамар опустил голову. Гарак продолжал гладить его по спине, руки касались гладкой чешуи, а глаза восхищенно скользили по образованным ею на крепкой спине узорам.

Мягким, но язвительным тоном Гарак продолжал:

— Злился, потому что в молодом офицере таился такой огромный потенциал, но никто из его руководства не заметил его или не придал этому значения, не помог развить. Злился, потому что юноша так благородно верил в Кардассию и ее вдохновенные ценности, что никто рядом не мог им соответствовать, даже он сам.

Гарак уверенно тер спину Дамара, ощущая под пальцами упрямые узлы мышц. Его печалила сотканная им история, изобличавшая правду о юности Дамара, о незаживших ранах, оставшихся от подобного обращения. Печалила, потому что история его жизни изобличала, как много в кардассианском сообществе пострадало от развращенности власть имущих.

— Я читал твое личное дело, — сказал ему Гарак, — записи обо всей твоей жизни. Многое можно прочесть между строк. Уверен, ты знаешь, что там написано. На самом деле многое повторяется, потому что все твои старшие офицеры говорили одно и то же. Дамар — способный, инициативный офицер, которому недостает дисциплины и благоразумия. На каждое достижение есть и соответствующее наказание. Как часто тебя наказывали за то, что ты высказывался, хотя должен был молчать?

— Слишком часто, — буркнул Дамар. — Мой язык постоянно заводил меня в неприятности.

Гарак хихикнул.

— И, думается мне, разными путями. Твоему начальству было приятно с тобой, но не нравилась твоя бунтарская жилка, пусть даже она и часть твоей привлекательности. Ты имел склонность во всем сомневаться, даже в их власти. Не спешил исполнять приказы, снова и снова говорил не те вещи не тем собеседникам.

В ответ Дамар только саркастически фыркнул. Попытки Гарака расслабить его напряженную спину едва ли увенчались успехом.

— Ляг на живот, — дал указание Гарак.

Снова охваченный подозрительностью, Дамар спросил:

— Зачем?

— Мышцы спины перенапряжены и все в желваках, а если ты ляжешь, дело пойдет лучше. Я же говорил, я только хочу помочь тебе расслабиться.

— Расслаблюсь, если ты замолкнешь, — проворчал Дамар. — Я и так знаю свою историю. Не надо мне пересказывать ее заново.

Гарак обошел Дамара и встал перед ним.

— По кардассианским армейским стандартам тебя никогда не считали хорошим офицером. Знаешь, почему?

Скрежеща зубами, Дамар отвел взгляд, и стойкость не скрывала боли в его глазах.

Гарак склонился ближе.

— Потому что ты прирожденный бунтарь, Дамар, — сказал он, и Дамар тут же поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза. Он казался смущенным, как будто не знал, расценивать это как оскорбление или как комплимент.

— Ты боролся с ограничениями, установленными армейскими правилами, всю свою жизнь, — продолжал давать характеристику Гарак. — Может, никогда об этом не догадывался, и все же это ясно отражено в твоем деле. Наказания за нарушение субординации. Наказания за непрошеное высказывание своего мнения. Наказания за то, что гал Родар назвал «дерзким отношением к старшим по званию». Именно так ты, весьма талантливый офицер с громадным потенциалом, оказался в итоге на полуразбитом грузовозе. Гал Дукат написал в твоем деле множество хвалебных отзывов. Он очевидно восхищался тобой, высоко ценил твои мужество и стойкость. Но даже он отмечал твою склонность нарушать субординацию, и ему приходилось довольно часто накладывать на тебя взыскания. Твое дело говорит мне, что ты бунтовал против нашей военной диктатуры уже очень, очень давно.

Гарак заметил, что в глазах Дамара вспыхнуло понимание. Все те вещи, записанные в его личном деле, вещи, которых он так стыдился, оказались вовсе не стоящими стыда. В конце концов, они просто отражали то, кем был Дамар по-настоящему. Ненавидящим строгие рамки, которые накладывала на него армейская диктатура, и все же слишком преданным и верным, чтобы даже подумать вырваться из них. Напротив — обида Дамара и нетерпение к ограничениям вели к пассивно-агрессивному поведению, за которое его наказывали снова и снова.

Дамар изучал Гарака ясно-голубыми глазами, и его взгляд смягчился — Дамар понял о себе то, что тот ему дал.

— А ты, Гарак? — негромко спросил он. — Ты в сопротивлении вместе со мной. А сам-то ты давно уже бунтуешь — по-своему — против нашего Союза?

— Не настолько давно, как ты, — признался Гарак, потом указал на койку. — Ложись.

После легких колебаний Дамар подчинился, улегшись на живот, а голову устроив на скрещенных руках. Склонившись над ним, Гарак продолжил массаж.

— Я так просто от тебя не отстану, — сказал Дамар.

— Уверен, не отстанешь, — хихикнул Гарак.

— Ссылка — крайне суровое наказание. Даже меня никогда не наказывали так строго. Ты наверняка устроил серьезный бунт, чтобы заслужить такое.

— Бунт, — кивнув, ответил Гарак и продолжил разминать мышцы Дамара. — Так об этом и подумали, полагаю, бунтом оно и было. Но меня никогда не связывали рамки нашего общества так, как тебя. Я скорее с радостью принимал их, как и полагалось доброму гражданину Кардассии. Случалось, что я не соглашался с кое-какими вещами, но почти никогда не ставил их под сомнение. А если и ставил, то с максимально возможным тактом.

— Могу себе представить, — с ноткой юмора прокомментировал сказанное Дамар.

— А когда я ставил что-либо под сомнение, — продолжил Гарак, чувствуя застарелый, привычный укол вины, — то считал, что проблема кроется во мне. Что те вещи, в которых я сомневался, правильны, и я неправ, раз не могу принять их. Я говорил себе, что сомнения — моя вина, не вина государства.

Неожиданно Дамар шевельнулся и сдвинулся в сторону, чтобы понимающе взглянуть на Гарака.

— Я чувствовал себя точно так же, — сказал он.

Гарак улыбнулся, чувствуя, что сказанное объединило их крепче.

— Подозреваю, такая проблема возникала у многих кардассианцев. В конце концов, нас учили, что нельзя сомневаться в любых действиях Кардассианского Союза. А если мы сомневаемся, это признак неблагонадежности.

— Даже в тех случаях, когда в действиях Кардассианского Союза нужно было сомневаться, — резко, с язвительной злостью ответил Дамар. — Нас слишком хорошо обучили. По крайней мере, меня.

— Ты настолько глубоко любил Кардассию, — сказал ему Гарак, — что не мог принять неправильные поступки, которые все мы совершали. Это выбивалось из твоего идеалистического взгляда на Кардассию, так что ты закрыл на них глаза, хотя в глубине души прекрасно осознавал правду.

— Думаю, так и есть, — негромко признал Дамар и снова лег на койку. — Как ты справлялся с правдой?

— О, я был по-своему слеп, — ответил Гарак, склоняясь над ним. — Меня обучили столь же хорошо, как и тебя. Я говорил себе: то, что я считаю неправильным, делается ради блага Кардассии. Долгое время я вообще не считал, что с государством что-то не так. На самом деле, только в ссылке я начал замечать изъяны нашего Союза. Полагаю, то, что я был так надолго отлучен от народа, дало мне возможность увидеть со стороны истинную природу вещей. Когда я начал помогать Звездному флоту, то сказал себе: это ради блага Кардассии, ведь я ненавидел даже мысль о том, что мой народ порабощен Доминионом. Но вскоре понял: война с Доминионом означает войну с собственной родиной.

— Да, сложно, — печально согласился Дамар. — Когда я взбунтовался, то принял за факт: мое восстание направлено против государства точно так же, как и против Доминиона — с тех пор, как тот контролирует Кардассию. Но я ненавидел мысль, что придется бороться против собственных сородичей.

— Однако я заметил, у Киры довольно быстро получилось убедить тебя это сделать.

— Она просто заставила меня принять то, что хотелось отвергнуть. Армия — наш враг, с тех пор как она прислуживает Доминиону. Как же жаль: военные так и не поняли, что служить Доминиону — не то же самое, что служить Кардассии. Хотя это я виноват, что они так считают. Все-таки мне приходилось речь за речью убеждать их, что служение Доминиону — лучшее для всех нас, хотя сам я не так уж был в этом уверен.

— Ты произнес речь, которая должна была бы убедить их, что сопротивление Доминиону — лучшее служение Кардассии. Им же требовалось только прозреть.

— Мне, чтобы прозреть, понадобилось два года, — едко отозвался Дамар, — и то лишь потому, что я со своей должности мог яснее рассмотреть кое-какие вещи. А теперь другой слепой предводитель убеждает их, что Доминион искренне заботится о нашем благополучии.

— Мне кажется, гораздо больше военных, чем ты думаешь, знают, что это не так. За прошедшую неделю множество офицеров оставили свои посты и присоединились к сопротивлению.

— Надеюсь, так пойдет и дальше.

— Пропаганда из подполья должна помочь.

— Пропаганда! — фыркнул Дамар. — Жаль, подполье никак не убавит градус. Их преувеличения бесят меня до безумия.

— Только потому, что ты — главный объект преувеличений, — с улыбкой сказал Гарак.

— Не нравится мне это. Пропаганда изображает меня гораздо круче, чем есть на самом деле.

— Нет, — прошептал Гарак, наклоняясь к его уху. — Думаю, она правдива.

Дамар повернул голову и окинул его неприязненным взглядом.

— Гарак, ты что же, поверил в эту придуманную Кирой чушь?

— Вряд ли это чушь.

— Гарак, ну пожалуйста. Ты не из тех, кто будет изображать реальность в розовом цвете, особенно ту, что касается меня.

Гарак опустил ладонь ему на голову и погладил густые, шелковистые волосы.

— Твое самолюбие, Дамар, проявляется очень странно.

— В каком смысле?

— Множество кардассианцев лопались бы от гордости, зная, что народ так восхищается ними, — сказал Гарак, продолжая его гладить. — Рад, что с тобой не случилось подобного, но, кажется, ты метнулся в другую крайность. Искренне надеюсь, ты не станешь слишком уж скромничать.

Дамар коротко рассмеялся.

— Ни за что. Просто не хочу представляться тем, кем я не являюсь.

— По-моему, это страшновато, — сказал Гарак, его руки перебрались по спине Дамара ниже, чувствуя, как расслабились мышцы. — Когда весь народ так сильно верит в тебя, что скорее начнет фантазировать о том, что ты жив и сражаешься за их свободу, чем поверит новостям о твоей гибели.

— Это радует, — согласился Дамар. — Как это может не радовать? Я должен был доказать, что достоин возглавлять наш народ, и здорово, что у меня получилось. Я хотел, чтобы меня признали, но не ожидал такого обожания.

— Ты не ожидал, что тебя полюбят.

— Меня не любят, — настойчиво возразил Дамар и снова повернулся, глядя на Гарака. Загнанность и боль в его взгляде болезненно укололи. — Они не знают, кто я такой. Я дал им то, что требовалось. Вдохновил на борьбу и подарил надежду, что в результате Кардассия станет лучше. Да, это все к лучшему, и я этим горжусь. Но любят они только идеализированную версию меня. Символ, легенду, но не того, кто за ними стоит. Меня они не любят.

Дамар тут же отвернулся, и от горечи в его голосе у Гарака перехватило в горле. В этой язвительности, которую он так прекрасно понимал, крылись боль от одиночества и потерь. Гарак снова опустил руки Дамару на спину и продолжил разминать мышцы, наслаждаясь их очертаниями. Простое удовольствие — ощущать под пальцами кожу и чешуйки — наполнило Гарака удовлетворенным теплом и облегчением. Как же ему этого не хватало.

Его взгляд перебрался на подтянутую задницу Дамара, идеально сложенную и потрясающе притягательную. Гарак просто положил ладони на его упругие ягодицы, и этого хватило, чтобы его сумка еще сильнее приоткрылась. К несчастью, от прикосновения Дамар вздрогнул и немедленно напрягся. Зная, что тот чувствует в этом угрозу, Гарак убрал руки.

— Если ты и правда этого хочешь, — мягко произнес он, — просто не мешай этому произойти. Если нет, то я прекращу.

Некоторое время Дамар молчал, словно пытаясь решить, действительно ли он хочет, чтобы Гарак доставил ему удовольствие. Хотелось ли ему или не хотелось, но Дамар нуждался в этом, Гарак прекрасно это видел.

Наконец Дамар ответил:

— Продолжай.

Гарак снова опустил ладони Дамару на ягодицы и, поначалу очень осторожно, начал разминать их, наслаждаясь гладкостью кожи, сочетанием плоти и мышц. Напряжение Дамара постепенно схлынуло; Гарак же продолжал гладить и разминать его ягодицы, постепенно усиливая нажим. Поглаживая изгибы большими пальцами, Гарак скользнул одним в щель между ягодиц и коснулся отверстия. Дамар немедленно напрягся так сильно, что палец Гарака зажало между половинками.

— Нет, — огрызнулся Дамар, и Гарак тут же убрал руку. Снова проявляя осторожность, он продолжил массаж, разминая, поглаживая и сжимая ягодицы, спину и плечи. Спустя некоторое время Дамар успокоился и, не удержавшись, негромко застонал.

Когда Дамар достаточно расслабился, Гарак коснулся его шейных гребней и уверенно потер. От удовольствия Дамар вздрогнул и издал едва слышный, на выдохе стон. Гарак ущипнул чувствительные гребни — достаточно крепко, чтобы стало приятно, но не до боли.

Очень хотелось опустить голову, коснуться гребней губами и прикусить, но Гарак понятия не имел, как Дамар может на такое отреагировать. Кажется, он побаивался излишней близости с Гараком, а куснуть за гребень было слишком интимным жестом, почти как поцелуй. Так что вместо этого Гарак воспользовался мастерством своих рук, с удовольствием слушая ответные постанывания Дамара и чувствуя, как в ответ на его поглаживания гребни наливаются кровью.

Неожиданно захлебнувшись воздухом, Дамар дернулся в сторону и перевернулся. Вид его открывающейся сумки и толстого члена, торчавшего из обрамлявших его взъерошенных, покрытых слизью чешуек, заставил сумку Гарака приоткрыться еще сильнее, так, что чешуя вздернулась и уперлась в ткань брюк. Словно не желая лежать в раболепной, уязвимой позе — на спине, — Дамар свесил ноги и сел на край койки. Раздвинув колени, он выжидающе посмотрел на Гарака, и на этот раз в его взгляде убавилось холодности.

Гарак уступил и опустился между его ног, приковав взгляд к приоткрывшейся сумке. Протянув руку, он коснулся одной из чешуек двумя пальцами и дразнящим движением сжал. Темно-серые и плотные с внешней стороны, жемчужно-белые с внутренней, тестикулярные чешуйки Дамара топорщились и казались податливыми, словно листья пустынного растения. Пока Гарак продолжал их поглаживать и сжимать, они топорщились все сильнее — мышцы непроизвольно сжимались, а железы становились плотнее.

Собственные чешуйки Гарака тоже поднимались все выше, особенно когда мускусный запах Дамара заполонил ноздри. И снова захотелось лизнуть, куснуть мягкие, набухшие чешуйки, подстегнуть их раскрыться полностью. В центре их нагромождения член Дамара становился все плотнее и, наконец, достаточно налился кровью, чтобы подняться — темно-серый пульсирующий ствол среди белых раскрытых лепестков.

Гарак крепко сжал его в руке. Средней длины — не длинный, не короткий, — его пенис был довольно толстым, а под прикосновениями становился еще толще; гребни напряглись под кожей. Гарак хорошенько сжал его член, так, что Дамар дернулся, потом провел пальцами вдоль ствола к самому кончику. Потер подушечкой раздвоенную головку, и Дамар, задрожав, со стоном выдохнул.

Одной рукой Гарак продолжал массировать чешуйки, а другой ласкал кончик, дразняще сжимая; дыхание Дамара участилось. На конце выступил жемчужно-белый предэякулят, и Гарак продолжал ласки, пока тот не начал капать с его пальцев. Скользкой от жидкости рукой он провел по члену Дамара вниз, а потом крепко дернул, так, что Дамар вскрикнул. Вверх, вниз, из стороны в сторону, ладонь Гарака скользила по влажному стволу — гребни вздрагивали под прикосновением, — и член Дамара пульсировал в такт учащенному сердцебиению.

Пока Гарак трудился над ним, Дамар тяжело дышал, и стало ясно: он почти готов к разрядке. Гарак наклонился ниже, убрав руку с чешуек и сжав вместо этого мускулистое бедро. Рывком опустив голову, он лизнул кончик члена; Дамар дернулся и внезапно сдвинул колени, зажав Гарака между ними. Наслаждаясь солоноватым привкусом, Гарак облизнул головку, потом уверенно провел языком по нижней стороне возбужденного члена. Дамар сжал ноги крепче и почти придавил Гарака в неистовой жажде поторопить его.

Гарак подчинился. Скользнув губами вдоль члена, он захватил его в рот так глубоко, как только мог, и начал посасывать. Издав дрожащий стон, Дамар неожиданно сжал в пальцах затылок Гарака и толкнулся бедрами глубже, пока пенис не погрузился в горло, а встопорщенные чешуйки не уткнулись Гараку в нос и щеки. Отстранившись, Гарак легонько провел языком вдоль гребней — Дамар тут же дернулся и застонал громче, — а затем снова захватил член губами. Вперед, назад, отсасывая все глубже, пока Дамар подгонял его твердой рукой и толчками бедер. Тяжелое дыхание сменилось прерывистыми вздохами, затем — восторженным порыкиванием, а потом пальцы, сжимавшие затылок Гарака, начали дрожать.

Дамар содрогнулся всем телом, а после толкнулся Гараку в рот как можно глубже и кончил; его горячая сперма брызнула в горло так быстро и так обильно, что Гарак едва не подавился, пытаясь ее проглотить. Семя протекло у него между губ прямо на член и окружавшие его чешуйки. Задыхаясь и все еще вздрагивая после оргазма, Дамар отстранился, высвободив член у Гарака изо рта, и откинулся назад, опираясь на локти. Затем перевел на Гарака невидящий взгляд.

Потом он резко поднялся, сел, наклонившись, и схватил Гарака за шею. К его изумлению, Дамар прижался своими пухлыми губами к губам Гарака, прижался крепко и сильно, глубоко погрузив язык ему в рот, слюна смешалась со спермой. На вкус Дамар был восхитительным, и, когда поцелуй прервался, у Гарака слегка закружилась голова. С таким неистовством его еще никто не целовал.

Разум Дамара без сомнения затуманился от удовольствия, и Гарак остро жаждал ощутить то же самое. Твердой рукой Дамар погладил его скуловые гребни, потом коснулся пальцами надглазных и сжал достаточно бесцеремонно, чтобы Гарака прошибла приятная дрожь. В ответ на прикосновения Гарак улыбнулся, довольный, что его предчувствия насчет Дамара снова оказались верны. Тот говорил, что не станет отвечать взаимностью, вел себя так, словно удовлетворился бы тем, что Гарак ублажит его без всяких ответных действий. Но при всей жесткости Дамар был куда внимательней, чем пытался показать, куда деликатней, чем сам о себе думал.

Все еще стоя перед ним на коленях, Гарак наслаждался тем, как Дамар массирует его гребни, а когда тот наклонился и прикусил один, то удовольствие пронзило его даже сильнее. Тогда Дамар отстранился и взял Гарака за плечи. Встал, потянув его за собой. Не говоря ни слова, Дамар опустил руки, взялся за полы пиджака, а потом резко дернул их в стороны.

Возбуждение гулко отдалось в груди: Гарак помог Дамару снять с себя одежду, стащить рубашку, стянуть брюки. Возбуждение и легкая неуверенность, и Гарак надеялся, что Дамар ее не заметил. Ведь в то время как Дамар со своим щедрым ртом и живыми глазами, широкоплечий, с мускулистой грудью, украшенной узором чешуек, мог бы считаться эталоном кардассианской мужской красоты, Гарак с его мягким, стареющим телом не обладал подобной роскошью. Но если Дамара и беспокоило, что Гарак не настолько мужественно прекрасен, то он никак этого не проявил. Напротив, он прижался к Гараку, коснулся губами его губ в очередном долгом, глубоком поцелуе, одновременно жадно ощупывая податливую плоть.

Не выпуская Гарака из объятий, Дамар, выпятив подбородок, сдвинулся в сторону и приник губами к шейному гребню, так яростно покусывая и посасывая его, что Гарак застонал от удовольствия. Прижавшись всем телом, Дамар потерся своим все еще твердым членом о приоткрытую сумку Гарака — чтобы чешуйки раскрылись полностью, а ствол коснулся ствола. Гарак задрожал, чувствуя крепкие прикосновения и тела Дамара, и его члена.

Все еще молча — говорили только его выразительные глаза, — Дамар отстранился и взял Гарака за руку, приглашая лечь на койку. Устроившись рядом, Дамар обвил ногами ноги Гарака и, к его радости, снова начал целовать. Ему явно нравилось целоваться, а Гараку — находиться в центре такого пристального внимания. Оставив в покое губы, Дамар провел поцелуями дорожку вдоль гребнистого подбородка, а затем, свернувшись калачиком, мягко прикусил левый сосок Гарака и начал массировать гладкие чешуйки.

Дамар скользнул ниже, к приоткрытой сумке Гарака, и начал вылизывать встопорщенную железистую чешую — давно уже ему не перепадало такой приятной прелюдии, решил Гарак. Молчание Дамара его напрягало, Гарак несколько раз пытался его нарушить, пока тот дразнящими движениями мягких, влажных губ и уверенных пальцев не старался возбудить его все сильнее. Гарак обычно болтал во время секса, с женщинами ли, или с мужчинами, обменивался милыми, ничего не значащими глупостями, беззаботно перешучивался или одаривал дразнящими оскорблениями. Дамар ничего из этого не делал, и Гараку было неловко болтать в процессе. Хотя Дамар и получал удовольствие от своих действий, он казался очень, очень серьезным. Чересчур.

Но когда Дамар схватил его возбужденный член и крепко сжал, Гарак немедленно выбросил отвлекающую мысль из головы и дернулся от пронзившего все тело удовольствия и предвкушения. Тогда Дамар медленно, один за другим, провел пальцами вдоль пенильных гребней, по очереди мягко нажимая на них, и Гарак судорожно втянул в себя воздух, чувствуя, как член становится тверже, как остро пульсирует внутри возбуждение. Дамар постепенно усиливал нажим, так, что у Гарака закружилась голова, а потом взял его член в рот — жар и влажность едва не подвели Гарака к самому краю. Губы скользнули вдоль ствола, Дамар крепко сжал их и, посасывая член, начал качать головой вперед и назад; Гарак задрожал в исступлении.

Но Дамар отстранился, когда Гарак уже был готов кончить. Разочарование больно его кольнуло, но тут же схлынуло прочь — Дамар снова стиснул кончик его члена, словно пытаясь добыть немного предэякулята, а когда это получилось, размазал жидкость вдоль возбужденного ствола. Потом он перевернулся и приглашающе встал на четвереньки — так, что его зад оказался у Гарака перед лицом.

Поднявшись, Гарак придвинулся к нему и прижался сзади. Зная, что, пусть многие и находят такой способ заниматься любовью очень приятным, другим он не нравится, Гарак спросил:

— Дамар, ты уверен?

К его беспокойству, тот не ответил. Значит, именно так Дамар и занимался сексом с мужчинами? Отдаваясь, чтобы доставить удовольствие, подавая себя как объект их развлечения, зная, что его собственные предпочтения и желания никому не интересны? При всем этом Гарак учитывал про себя, что Дамар предпочитает женщин, и не собирался делать ничего, что Дамару бы не хотелось.

— Дамар? — спросил еще раз Гарак, прижимаясь к его спине. — Я не стану делать этого, если ты не хочешь.

— Давай же, Гарак, — хрипло отозвался Дамар. — Я не фарфоровая кукла.

Не кукла, подумал Гарак, всего лишь человек с фарфоровым сердцем, которое слишком часто разбивали. Он шевельнулся, и его член потерся об упругую задницу Дамара так приятно, что невозможно было игнорировать. Слишком уж близок Гарак был к разрядке, чтобы останавливаться, но он заставил себя. Скользнув в сторону, Гарак протянул руку и снова погладил растрепанные волосы Дамара.

— Если ты не хочешь, чтобы с тобой что-то делали, я тоже не стану этого делать, — повторил он мягко и уверенно.

— Я не против, — пробормотал Дамар.

— Это неправильный ответ.

— А какого ты ожидаешь? Тебе хочется, Гарак, а я разрешаю.

— Еще один неправильный ответ.

Дамар со свистом выдохнул и отдернул голову от пальцев Гарака, но упрямо продолжал стоять на четвереньках.

— Я хочу, — с оскорбленным достоинством произнес он, — чтобы ты получил удовольствие. Ты доставил его мне, и я все-таки решил ответить тебе тем же. Ты хочешь этого, а я хочу, чтобы ты делал что хочешь. Не пойму, с чего ты так переживаешь.

Со вздохом Гарак скользнул обратно, устроившись перед задницей Дамара. Протянув руку, он ощупал анус и осторожно помассировал, чувствуя, как тот напрягается, а затем расслабляется. Осторожно нырнул одним пальцем внутрь и пошевелил. Дамар сипло выдохнул. Гарак продолжил, сунув внутрь второй палец, затем добавил третий, подготавливая Дамара.

Придерживаясь одной рукой за бедро, Гарак ввел в него кончик пульсирующего члена. Глубоко вздохнув, он медленно вошел, чувствуя, как напрягается под ним Дамар. Чем глубже Гарак погружался, тем сильнее его тело сотрясала дрожь — внутри Дамар был невероятно горячим, невероятно тугим, и восторг от ощущений захлестывал с головой. Дамар болезненно вскрикнул, его сфинктер сжался — наслаждение усилилось, и Гарак начал хрипло хватать воздух ртом.

Почти не в силах больше сдерживаться, он толкнулся так глубоко, как мог, пока его тестикулярные чешуи не прижались к ягодицам Дамара. Затем Гарак выскользнул и снова вошел, опять и опять, от жара и плотности тело пронизывали приступы блаженства. Все это время Дамар сжимал вокруг него мышцы и раз за разом тяжело кряхтел.

Напряжение усиливалось, пока Гарак больше не в силах был его выносить. Последний толчок, и Гарак кончил, вздрогнув всем телом. Сперма выплескивалась в тугой жар толчок за толчком, и оргазм продолжался. От неприкрытого наслаждения у Гарака закружилась голова. Совершенно выдохшийся, Гарак выскользнул из Дамара, содрогаясь всем телом и хватая воздух ртом. Он рухнул на койку, а Дамар осторожно опустился рядом и с напряженной гримасой боли спросил:

— Ну? Неплохо же было, правда?

— Зачем? — произнес Гарак, пытаясь справиться с дыханием. — Тебе же не хотелось, зачем ты мне позволил?

— Я не говорил, что не хочу, — возразил Дамар. — Я знаю, что это приятно моему партнеру, так что не против. Главное, чтобы тебе понравилось.

Перевернувшись на бок, лицом к Дамару, Гарак погладил его по щеке.

— Мне понравилось. Чрезвычайно понравилось. До сих пор нравится. Такого потрясающего наслаждения я очень давно не испытывал.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Дамар.

— Теперь твоя очередь, — сказал Гарак. — Ты еще не кончил.

Дамар опустил взгляд на свой член, все еще наполовину возбужденный.

— Я с этим разберусь.

— Зачем все делать самому, если у тебя есть я? — спросил Гарак и, протянув руку, сжал член Дамара в ладони. — Это затевалось, чтобы доставить удовольствие тебе. Или ты забыл?

Гарак скользнул рукой по его члену, чувствуя, как тот крепнет; Дамар вздрогнул от удовольствия и грубо произнес:

— Не забыл.

Продолжая сжимать пальцы, Гарак наклонился к нему и с мягкой страстью поцеловал.

— Ты очень щедрый любовник, Дамар, — сказал он, лаская его член.

— Эзорел1, — поправил Дамар.

Гарак улыбнулся.

— Элим, — сказал он и, сдвинувшись ниже, захватил губами его ствол.

Наслаждаясь вкусом, Гарак втянул член поглубже, подразнил языком, легонько пощекотав гребни. Дамар снова толкнулся ему навстречу, хрипло дыша и подаваясь бедрами вперед в попытке заставить Гарака заглотнуть член целиком. Ствол пульсировал во рту, стал горячим и чрезвычайно отвердел. Разжав губы, Гарак сделал то же, что делал Дамар — смазал член его собственной жидкостью. Затем перевернулся, встав на четвереньки.

— Знаю, моя задница далеко не так красива, как твоя, — сыронизировал он.

Дамар с неловкостью рассмеялся.

— Видал я и похуже.

— Не сомневаюсь.

— Элим, это правда не обязательно.

— Уверен, что так, но вот она, вся в твоем распоряжении, пускай и не в лучшей форме.

— Меня полностью устраивает и рот.

— Ну, давай же, Эзорел. Я не фарфоровая кукла.

— Если ты… если ты и правда этого хочешь.

— Хочу. Хочу почувствовать, как ты войдешь в меня.

Гарак скорее услышал, чем увидел, как Дамар сдвинулся на койке в сторону, а потом почувствовал, как сильное тело и крепкий член прижимаются к нему сзади. Дамар начал массировать его так же, как до этого Гарак — ощупывал и потирал пальцами, посылая по телу спазмы удовольствия и предвкушения. Потом он твердо взял Гарака за бедра.

— Не так, — сказал он и подтолкнул, вынуждая перевернуться на спину.

Склонившись над Гараком, Дамар приподнял его ноги, придерживая сильными руками за бедра. Гарак обхватил его туловище коленями. Собрав с головки предэякулят, Дамар размазал теплую жидкость по анусу, пристроился, и Гарак затрепетал от возбуждения. Глядя ему в глаза, Дамар вошел в него, сначала дразняще неторопливо, а затем сильным толчком — Гарак болезненно вскрикнул от необъятной толщины внутри, от потрясающего чувства наполненности, колебавшегося на грани между болью и удовольствием.

Дамар хрипло выдохнул, почти полностью вышел и снова толкнулся внутрь, его дыхание участилось, а лицо исказилось он неприкрытого наслаждения. Каждый раз, когда толстый ствол скользил по нужной точке, Гарак содрогался, задыхаясь, от неимоверного удовольствия, возникавшего где-то внутри. 

Дамар, который прижимался к нему, дрожал. С удивительным задором он толкался, выскальзывал и снова входил, порыкивая от наслаждения. Волосы спадали на лицо, глаза пылали безумной страстью. Продолжая вколачиваться, он протянул руку и сжал возбужденный член Гарака, отдрачивая с таким предоргазменным упоением, что Гарак потерял всякий контроль. Сперма брызнула вверх, заливая грудь и лицо Дамара; тот, не прекращая толчков, ухмыльнулся и слизнул ее с губ. Потом задрожал от оргазма, и его член запульсировал внутри, изливая густую, горячую жидкость. Дамар снова вздрогнул, и снова, его сперма обильно вытекла из Гарака на его плотную чешую.

С долгим, восхитительным стоном Дамар выскользнул из Гарака и опустился на койку, сбивчиво дыша и блаженно улыбаясь. Несколько мгновений он продолжал вздрагивать, затем неожиданно вздохнул и расслабился. Точно так же пытаясь выровнять дыхание, Гарак свернулся рядом с ним — и сейчас было плевать, что постель стала липкой и перепачкалась. Не говоря ни слова, долгую минуту Дамар держал его в объятиях, словно пытаясь удержаться на плаву. Затуманенный удовольствием, Гарак перевернулся и лег на бок, глядя в открытое, красивое лицо Дамара — как же приятно было видеть его таким, в блаженном покое.

Гарак негромко спросил:

— Когда ты говорил, что это не обязательно свяжет нас сильнее, чем то, что уже есть, что ты имел в виду?

Дамар в ответ поморщился.

— Не стоило мне это говорить. Не стоило так сильно тебе не доверять.

— Твое недоверие объяснимо. Ты не хотел, чтобы тебя снова использовали.

— У каждого есть скрытые мотивы, — негромко ответил Дамар, глядя в сторону. — У каждого.

— О, да. У меня были скрытые мотивы, и они реализовались.

На лицо Дамара снова вернулось недоверие.

— Серьезно? — проворчал он.

— Ты имеешь в виду что-то кроме лучшего секса в моей жизни? — дразнящим тоном спросил Гарак.

Дамар отреагировал, как он и надеялся. В глазах блеснула гордость, а на губах показалась самонадеянная ухмылка.

— Да, кроме этого, — сказал он.

— Все было ради этого, — ответил Гарак, указывая пальцем ему в лицо. — Чтобы ты расслабился, чтобы снова увидеть твою улыбку.

Дамар усмехнулся шире.

— Ты хороший друг, Элим. Я очень привязан к тебе. Ты один из самых мудрых и самых преданных родине, кого я встречал, кардассианцев. Ты всегда был патриотом. Всегда. Долгое время я не понимал этого, а теперь знаю точно и во многом уважаю именно за это.

Простые, искренние слова, сказанные их предводителем, наполнили сердце Гарака теплом — награда за годы борьбы с Доминионом. И снова Дамар взволновал его:

— Спасибо, — сказал он. — Я ценю твои советы и ни за что не хотел бы потерять твою поддержку.

— Рад слышать, — искренне отозвался Гарак. — Я и не хотел бы лишать тебя ее. Благодаря тебе я снова начал мечтать, Эзорел. Благодаря тебе я стал верить в то, что раньше считал глупыми фантазиями.

— Это не обязательно свяжет нас сильнее, потому что наше товарищество и так связало нас крепче некуда. Может, разве что немного сблизит. Не знаю. Ты ведь тоже не хочешь, чтобы тебе снова кто-то причинил боль. А такое возможно, Элим? В смысле, что-то изменилось между нами, или?..

Гарак улыбнулся. Конечно, изменилось, только не в том смысле, о котором беспокоился Дамар.

— Нет, — ответил Гарак. — Ничего не изменилось, разве что мы станем глубже понимать друг друга.

— Хорошо, — сказал Дамар с нарастающей неловкостью. — Я не хотел бы… не хотел бы делать тебе больно.

— Этого не случится.

— И все же, я… — Дамар вздохнул, глядя на него с беспомощностью. — Я не знаю, как сказать такое, чтобы оно прозвучало нормально, Элим. С тобой было очень приятно, но все-таки… в смысле, я не…

Гарак остановил его, положив руку на плечо.

— Я понимаю, Эзорел.

Дамар слегка успокоился.

— Ладно.

— Нужно вставать.

Издав долгий, расслабленный стон, Дамар ответил:

— Не хочу двигаться.

Гарак чувствовал то же самое.

— Боюсь, что нужно. Нужно убрать здесь до возвращения Киры.

После этих слов Дамар рассмеялся.

— Я о ней забыл. А если бы она пришла, пока мы этим занимались?

Гарак сел.

— Страшно себе представить.

Глядя на Дамара, расслабленно вытянувшегося на койке, он заметил, что его гребни слегка потемнели.

— Эзорел, — предостерег Гарак, поднимаясь на ноги, — выбрось эту мысль из головы!

Дамар только зажмурился и улыбнулся, а его гребни остались темными. Гарак закатил глаза: он понимал — Дамар представляет себе не только, как Кира появляется в разгар их сексуального рандеву, но и как она к ним присоединяется.

— Ты неисправим, — добродушно сообщил ему Гарак. — А теперь, переляг на другую койку. Я сам тут уберу.

Снова застонав, Дамар встал и потянулся. Пока Гарак перестилал постель, он наклонился и подобрал с пола темно-бордовый костюм. Разглядывая его, Дамар спросил:

— Это подарок?

— Да, — ответил Гарак, складывая промокшую простыню.

Дамара это тронуло.

— Не помню, когда мне в последний раз что-то дарили, — тихо сказал он. — А кто подарил?

— Леди Ристан, — отозвался Гарак, и Дамар немедленно погрустнел.

— Ее муж… — прошептал он скорбно, разглядывая костюм.

— Знаю, — мягко ответил Гарак, вспоминая гала Ристана, сурового гордеца, готового рискнуть всем ради сражения на стороне Дамара, в восстании, унесшем его жизнь.

— Леди Ристан, — с беспокойством повторил Дамар. — Она же не винит меня в смерти мужа?

— Конечно, нет. — Гарак опустил белье и подошел к Дамару. — Она знает, что ее муж погиб как патриот. Как и все остальные в сопротивлении. Не взваливай вину за их смерть на себя, Дамар.

Вина и скорбь на лице Дамара сошли на нет, сменившись решимостью.

— Они все были патриотами. Каждый любил Кардассию, и никого из них не забудут.

— Нет, не забудут, — согласился Гарак и, подбадривая, коснулся его плеча.

Дамар приподнял костюм и добавил:

— Этот мне нравится больше всех.

— Отличный выбор, — одобрил Гарак. — Надень костюм еще раз, и я подгоню его по фигуре.

— Не стоит, — усмехнувшись, ответил Дамар. — На сегодня уже хватит с примерками.

Потом в его глазах вспыхнуло озорство.

— Как насчет того, чтобы устроить примерку завтра?

__________________________

  1. Фик написан до публикации книги Эндрю Робинсона «A Stitch in Time», где Дамар получил имя «Корат», которое в итоге и прижилось в фандоме. [ ▲ ]




End file.
